Akito Hayama
Akito Hayama is one of the main character's of the show Kodocha. He is a delinquent, blackmailing his teacher so he can cause havoc over classroom. He is also the love interest of Sana Kurata. Biography At the start of the manga, Akito is feared by all at Sana's school as he has blackmailed the teachers and intimidated his classmates, allowing him to rule the entire place with his hooligan friends. Finally, one day, Sana has enough and confronts Akito, even later blackmailing him by pulling his pants down and taking a picture. Eventually, despite her intitial opinion of Akito, she spies on him to see that he acts the way he does because of how he is mistreated at home. Akito's mother died giving birth to him, causing him to have no maternal influence and for his sister to blame her entire death on his existence. Even though his dad is present, he is too tired and work-bound to do anything about it. Because of this realization, Sana slowly befriends Hayama, lulling him to sleep with a lullaby and even confronts his family on Hayama's mistreatment. Hayama's family life begins to improve as does his relationship with Sana, as his feeling for her continue to grow from admiration to love. Early life His mother died while giving birth to Akito, so because of this he often abused by his sister and his father, for both of them blame Akito for her death. This was the reason why he can't connect with anyone,personally (except for his best friend Tsuyoshi) and why he causes trouble at school, to draw his mind away from his family and his mother's death. Elementary School As young kid, Akito was the gang leader of the most rebellious kids in school, often causing trouble where they go, disrespecting both their teachers and their peers. In most cases it would go to a point where the gang would make the teacher cry and tease her about. As the leader of the gang, Akito would be in the side seeing the progress of trouble the gang had commited. That all changed when Sana started getting tired of their misbehaviour and challenged him to different contests in where he would often win because Sana would suck at them. For example, Sana challenged him to a challenge where they would jump off the rooftop to see who would scream the loudest, the loudest scream would be the one that would lose. Akito gulping, for he is afraid of heights, made Sana run to the conlclusion that she had already won, but instead made a fool of her self when it was her turn by screaming ear-shatteringly loud. Sana discovered that Akito had some psychological abuse, by both his sister and his dad made him believe that it was his fault that his deceased mother had died because of him (his mother died at the time of giving birth to him) and Sana helped him out with that trauma at the moment he had a fever. Physical appearance Akito is said to be a handsome kid in both manga and anime, he has long dirty blonde hair, his fringe is slightly parted to his left, his eyes are carefree looking almost to the point of looking sleepy, but, despite that, he has been said to look quite intimidating, this might be because of his emotionless look. As a trademark he almost always has something blue on him, either it's a blue shirt or his blue earphones. Personality and traits Hayama, for the most part, is a very cool and collected guy. Not many things appear to faze him, unless if the situation includes a close friend that is in trouble. He is shown to be very athletic, excelling heavily in martial arts, and being able to beat his those that are considered to be his seniors with ease. Akito is also known to be very intimidating to people of all ages. In the beginning of the story, Hayama rules his school with some of his trouble making peers, even striking fear into both the teachers and classmates. Only Sana is courageous enough to stand up to him, which is something that he eventually admires and appreciates. Hayama is protective and loyal to his friends, especially his crush Sana (even Fuka), willing to help them in whatever way he can. He has only truly shown his emotions to Sana, crying in front of her when he is about to move to America, and opening up to her about his feelings and past. Hayama has also displayed jealousy when it comes to Sana, missing her tremendously when she leaves with others for her career, scarily glaring down a self-proclaimed fiancee of hers, and also having an immediate dislike towards her closeness with Naozumi. Relationships Fuka Matsui At first, Fuka is just considered to be another friend of Hayama's and Sana's. Initially, no romantic connection is anticipated between the two individuals as Hayama only has eyes for Sana. It is only until Sana leaves that Hayama and Fuka connect. Although Hayama's main romantic interest is constantly Sana, he is shown to have a soft spot for Fuka, accepting her suggestion of dating and caring for her; an example of Hayama treating Fuka well is when he gets incredibly worried when she loses her sight for some time because of a fight he got into. This, in turn, causes somewhat of a love triangle and much angst between him, Sana, and Fuka, as Hayama doesn't want to hurt Fuka, but still loves and wants to be with Sana. Much of why he likes Fuka can also be attributed to the fact that Fuka is much like Sana personality-wise. Eventually, despite her initial opposition to their breaking up, Fuka sees that Hayama loves Sana most and is willing to let him go, leading to their separation. Sana Kurata At first, Sana and Akito had a huge hatred for each other for being the boss of his gang and picking on their teachers. Sana later learns that Akito didn't meant for those to happen and he never really wanted to take part of the gang. He even got blackmailed by her once. He was still a bit cold towards her too but he started warming up to her. Their relation grows as time pass, even going through times together and supporting each other. He even stole her first kiss when she tried wiping juice off his face. He violates her at times like touching her breast. He has a crush on her saying that "He doesn't hate her." meaning he loves her alot. He still is negitive towards her, but in fact loves her dearly. He's jealous when she's with other guy(s). In the end of the manga, Sana and Akito end up together. But in a one-shot manga called, Deep Clear, it is shown that Sana and Akito are married and have a child named Sari. Tsuyoshi Ohki Tsuyoshi is Akito's childhood and best friend. When Tsuyoshi is berserk, only Akito can subdue him. Out of any of the boys in his class, Tsuyoshi is the only one who understands what he has been going through. Fuyuki Hayama Akito's father. Fuyuki is considered a bad father to his children but due to his long work hours, he is unaware of Natsumi's hatred for Akito, not able to fully support his children. After Fuyuki becomes ill and finds out about Akito's suffering, he became more supportive to Akito no matter how much he is in trouble due to the fact that Fuyuki and Koharu were once troublemakers. Natsumi Hayama Natsumi is Akito's older sister. Before the story, she had a hatred for Akito, blamming him for killing their mom even calling him a Devil (Monster in English Dub and Demon in Japanese). After Sana's movie, Natsumii realized how she and their father have been mistreating Akito and she becomes nicer to Akito, even by cooking him food when he had a fever. Category:Characters Category: Males Category:A to Z